


Fade

by OblivionDTD



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Angst, Late game spoilers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 06:05:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11202000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OblivionDTD/pseuds/OblivionDTD
Summary: I'm sorry, Yusuke.





	Fade

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my name is Jamie and Angst is the only thing I can write well.
> 
> This was inspired by two comics by h-ika on Tumblr. They are [here](http://h-ika.tumblr.com/post/161659540004/) and [here](http://h-ika.tumblr.com/post/161626647524/)
> 
> Go follow them on [Tumblr](http://h-ika.tumblr.com/)

I didn't want to think about the possibility.

From the moment I heard the news of Akira's suicide, I felt there was something off. I knew this was all part of the plan we had formed. Of course, it _had_ to be. There was no possible way _Joker_ would be taken down so easily. Even still, I couldn't fight the sense of dread that overcame me.

I knew I shouldn't have done it. I knew it was jeopardizing the mission. I just...I _needed_ the confirmation. I needed to know he was _safe_. Going to Leblanc now could put our plan — and our allies — on the line. But all rational thought was quickly replaced with worry and absolute dread.

The train ride to Yongen was long. Painfully so. I was nervous. I could hardly sit still, and the talk of the 'suicide' around me made it ever worse. The longer I stood there, waiting for an impossibly slow train to travel to an impossibly far place, the angrier I became. These _people_. They spoke of Joker, of _Akira_ , as a despicable criminal who got what was coming to him in the end. It couldn't be true. It wasn't. It wasn't. _It wasn't._

I rushed off the train and out of the station as quickly as I could without drawing unwanted attention. It was fortunate Leblanc was so close to the station. I wasn't sure I could handle a long trek. Still it felt like it took too long. It felt like no matter how fast I moved it _wasn't fast enough._

Finally, I'd arrived at the cafe. It was empty, as it normally was, and Boss was sitting watching the news with a troubling look on his face.

"Boss!" I opened the door with more force than was required, running inside and to the counter. Slamming my hands down so hard they hurt, I looked at him, examining his face for anything. Any sign of any type that Akira was _just fine_. I saw nothing. "P-Please..."

The fear and pity in his eyes told me all I needed to know. "N-No! It...can't be...true..." Only my iron grip on the counter kept me from falling to my knees. This wasn't supposed to happen. It _couldn't_ end like this.

_Akira...you promised me._

_You said you'd be fine._

_Why....?_

_Why did you have to go?_

* * *

After my breakdown, Boss brought me up to... _Akira's_ room. He brought up some fresh coffee and curry before leaving with one last pitiful look. The coffee and curry smelled the same as always, but I couldn't find it within me to eat. I had absolutely no appetite, and no will to even move from my spot on _his_ futon.

This whole room smelled of the same scent. Coffee mixed with flowers. Such a familiar, recognizable scent. Would that, too, fade from this world? Would I be left behind again, with nothing left to inspire me...?

My hope. My inspiration. My _Akira_. All just a distant memory. The thought was too painful. The most wonderful, selfless person I'd ever met was gone...leaving behind only a legacy of a criminal, rather than the hero he truly was.

_He deserved so much more._

A distant rumble. Thunder. A heavy pattering. Rain.

As though the heavens were mourning as well.

How...tragic.

* * *

I hadn't realized I'd fallen asleep. The sun had set and the night was dark, bitter, and cold. Cold and colder still with the knowledge of what had happened. From below me, the sound of a ringing bell and muffled, quick voices reached my ears. I couldn't quite hear what they were saying, regardless of how I strained my ears.

Footsteps. Heavy, uneven. And a familiar person appeared before me. He...was there. _Akira._ He was there, on the other side of the room, staring at me with dazed, unfocused eyes. He looked...so much worse than he should. His messy black hair was even messier. His skin was scratched in bruised in many places. He was unbalanced, just barely holding himself upright. But he was there. _He was alive._

He was _home._

Slowly, cautiously I walked towards him. He looked up a bit, trying harder than he should to focus on me.

"Yusuke?" His voice was hoarse, weak.

With shaking hands, I reached out to touch his face. Gently, as though he'd fall apart. In truth, I was the one about to break to pieces.

"Yusuke? What is it?" My body moved on it's own, closing the distance until our lips met.

Slow. Gentle. Every sensation too much and yet not enough.

Perfect. And very real.

"Akira. It's you. Y-You're...alive." The tears came back with a vengeance this time, spilling forth without hesitation. My hands, still holding his face ever so gently, pulled him closer. My tears stained his jacket, though I wasn't too bothered by it at the time. He was _there._ At that moment, nothing else mattered.

"Please." I sobbed, burying my head deeper into his shoulder. "Don't be out of my sight again."

"I won't." He turned his head to plant a single kiss on my neck.

 

_"I'm sorry, Yusuke."_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Tumblr [@Obliviondtd](http://obliviondtd.tumblr.com/)


End file.
